Length-adjustable spectacle temples are long known. In German Utility Model Registration DE-GM 1,022,197, such a temple is described for which two transversely divided temple halves are surrounded by a sleeve such that at least one spectacle part is slidable in this sleeve and fixable in different positions. The temple halves are latched in the selected position by means of a transverse screw. In addition to the inconvenient use of a separate sleeve, the type of latching provides that a change in length of the temple is only possible by using a screwdriver. This problem also occurs with the length-adjustable spectacle temple described in published German patent application DE-OS 1,925,231 wherein a sleeve has latching holes on its wide side into which cams arranged on the spectacle temple resiliently latch.